The Day I Died In the Inside
by terminatorswag33
Summary: Annabeth dies and percy has to do something that he regrets. I do not own Percy jackson and the olympians
1. Retrieval

Percy's POV:

I was on a quest with Annabeth and Leo to retrieve their stolen tech wolves. Some group of bandits took them from us so they could do better than us. They were setting sail in the ocean, but I reached them by causing the waves to push them back. They were within reach and I caused the waves to push us on the ship. Leo said, "I swear Percy, that if you ruin this Archimedes sphere I will kill you."

I said, "Are you sure you want to say that to me while we're on the wave?"

He started to argue, but Annabeth hit him. Leo was out of breath and I smirked. She said, "There's no need for arguing right now."

I landed on the ship with Riptide ready and I saw the wolves. They were frozen on the ship and the bandits were trying to tinker with it. I could sense Leo getting angry and I heard fire light in his hand. I said, "Hey hot head, cool it down. We're trying to avoid a fight."

Leo said, "Oh shut it kelp-for-brains."

The bandits seemed to have heard us and started to attack. We were fighting them off and that's when I felt the urge in my gut. Water swirled around and started to shake the ship. The bandits looked confused, but resumed to attacking. The boat shook and then we were spinning rapidly. I grabbed Leo, Annabeth, and the wolves.

I flew to the beach and landed on the beach. The bandits were about to shoot the cannons, but I focused on the waves. I lifted the waves and crushed the boat. An arrow whizzed by my head and that's when I heard the sound of pain. Annabeth was lying on the ground crying and bleeding.


	2. Not giving up

Annabeth POV:

I felt so much pain in my shoulder. One minute we were completely safe and the next I was shot with a poisoned arrow. I knew it was poisoned from the burning inside my chest. I saw Percy's green eyes and I was so sad. I couldn't put him through this for another time.

I couldn't hold back tears and they mixed with my blood. Percy picked me up and took me to the ocean. He touched the water and it only healed my bruises. He had a worry look on his face, he kept whispering to himself. I couldn't hear it because it sounded like noises in water. I was certain that I was going to die. Now, here I am lying in bed still waiting for a cure for the poison.

Percy's POV:

Nothing was working, I needed to save her. We had been through so much. We endured so many troubles and bumps in the road. I couldn't let her die. I took her to Chiron and he had never seen the poison from the arrow before.

I started getting furious and I found Jason. I asked, "Have you ever seen this poison before?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry Percy. I have never seen this before."

I rushed to my dad's palace and I asked him. He said that Apollo might know and that he would take me. He rushed me over there and Apollo saw Annabeth. He touched her forehead and she seemed to ease a little. He said, " This is some kind of poison from a mutated Hydra."

I bowed my head for even I knew that we didn't have a cure for this. Apollo made a small antidote to allow her to talk, hear, and see us. She asked, "What's going on with the poison?"

I said, "You might be dying from the poison. Its from a mutated Hydra."

I bowed my head and started crying. I felt like everything was gone for her and me. There was no escape from this one. I had to keep faith though. Don't get me wrong Annabeth was a tough girl. She never gave up no matter what. I miss her so much.


	3. What's going on

Percy's POV in the present:

I was lying in my cabin just wondering. Where would Annabeth be right now? She's been gone for almost two years. Why did the gods punish her and not me? Why was I so stupid and didn't take the arrow?

Then the feeling struck again to my heart. It felt like a coating of ice growing on my heart. I could never love anyone ever again. I saw her picture on my dresser and I touched it. I saw it and cried for a long time. My heart was gone forever and nothing would help me.

I said, "Why did you have to die? I should have died. Curse you Hera! You're probably looking down upon me smiling!"

I sighed and I walked out of my cabin. I looked around and saw everybody laughing. I just put my head down and sat by the ocean. My father appeared in front of me and said, "Percy, it's been two years and you haven't even talked to anyone except Connor Stole, Chiron, Thalia, Nico, and I."

I said, " What's the point in talking when there's nothing to talk about? Annabeth's dead and I can't do anything about it."

My fathers green eyes swirled and he looked sad. He said, " I know son, you loved her and you want her back here with you."

I nodded and then that's when the eruption happened. Fire broke in between my father and I. Hades appeared in a shadow with Nico and he said, "So Percy Jackson, you will do anything for this girl?"

I said, "I would do anything to get her back to me."

The shadow seemed to smile which definitely unsettled me. I was going to do anything for this one thing. Nothing was going to stop me. If I had to fight all of the titans, then I would do it. She meant more than everything in my life, including life itself. Nico said, "I'll shadow travel us to the Underworld and we'll get her back."

I said to my father, "Goodbye Dad. I will talk to you when I get back."

When Nico shadow traveled us, I was disgusted by what I saw. The first thing I saw was lava being poured on souls and that's when the thought hit me. Could one of those people be someone who died during the titan war? Nico took me to Hades' palace and I saw Hades. Persephone was sitting there angry because she absolutely hated it down there.

I said, "Where's Annabeth?"

Hades put up her soul and he had a wicked gaze in his eyes. He asked me, "Do you truly love this girl?"

I said, "Yes. I felt like I was dead for a very long time.'

Persephone, for a first, smiled and gave me a good luck look. Hades asked, "Do you regret what you did two years ago?"

I said, "Yes and I thought about it everyday when I… When I… When I had to…"


	4. Once at last

Percy's POV flashback  
I was staring at Annabeth. She was lying there on the bed dying. I looked at her sadly and began to daydream about the best times. Then she started holding her stomach and whispered, "Percy, please kill me."  
I gasped, "Annabeth! Your going to live through this. You won't die on me. Please, I need you!"

She said, "There's no other way Percy. I'm slowly dying from the inside."

Then the thought hit me. She was being in so much pain and no one could help. I didn't want to kill her, but I had to. I picked up Riptide and whispered in Annabeth's ear,"I love you and I will bring you back. I'll walk through Tartarus for you to live."  
I plunged Riptide into her chest and I started punching a wall. I was crying from all the torture I was putting on her. My father walked in and saw Riptide sticking in her lifeless body. He said, "We could've saved her Percy. There's always another way out of these situations.

I cried, "Not this one!"

Percy's POV real time  
My skin felt like it was boiling. I had to know what I needed to do. I had to save Annabeth from this horrible place. Then Hades finally spoke, "You must do what Orpheus did for his love. Don't turn around no matter what."  
I asked, "Are you joking with me. This is too easy, even for you."  
He said, "Do you want to crawl through Tartarus again? If not then I expect you to shut your mouth."  
I nodded my head and took out Riptide. I was expecting Hades to send monsters after me. I started walking out of the Underworld as hellhounds pounced at me. I stabbed them as I heard Annabeth say, "Percy! You came back! It's been so long! I can remember everything."  
I smiled and kept walking. Then I noticed there was more monsters. I was happy and I wasn't going to let them escape. I killed them all and I made it to the top. I heard laughter from the Underworld, "You stupid demigod, your beloved is trapped here forever."  
I was utterly going mad and I ran down into the Underworld. I saw Hades and I stared him down. He said, "I'm not giving her up for anything!"  
Anger rose up in me and I felt the tugging coming back. I lifted every river and made them into a hurricane around me. I said, "Give her back or prepare to lose your mind."  
He said, "Let me see what you can give young child."  
I threw all of the water on him and it didn't seem to have any affect on him except for some memory loss. Poseidon showed up and said, "Hades let the girl go or I swear on the River Styx that I will personally deal with you."

Hades sighed, "Fine. I'll let her leave here."  
My father teleported us to Camp Half-Blood and I hugged Annabeth. She started crying from being rescued by me. I kissed her and said, "I told you that I would get you back no matter what."  
She smiled, "Shut up Seaweed Brain."  
I said, "I love you."  
She whispered, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."  
THE END!


End file.
